<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consumed by ImaLazyLizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595184">Consumed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard'>ImaLazyLizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side Effects [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Cravings, Eating Disorders, Gen, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, but it is depicted, confused reality, im sorry, kai goes crazy, losses control, nothing in graphic detail, self-cannibolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire in Kai is craving, and he gives in. . .</p><p>(Plz read the tags)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side Effects [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire was always hungry. To survive it needed fuel, and Kai knew this, he lived it. The constant knaw in his stomach was ever present no matter how much he ate. He rivaled Cole and often surpassed him at mealtimes. But he never gained weight, he was as thin as a stick as his stomach always burned for more.</p><p>And at times he had cravings, but he stayed in control, he always had. No matter how good pickles and ice cream could sound, or how peanut butter on a burger made him curious, or how raw meat sometimes smelled so good. No, he never gave into them, if he opened the door for one of them he could fall for the more. . . unsavory ones.</p><p>It drove him crazy at times, the constant hunger, the odd cravings. He didn’t talk about it much, but his team knew it. He was always circling the kitchen, he was banned from, and it drove him nuts that it was always out of reach. He felt his stomach ache and burn, he wanted to consume, he wanted it to stop.</p><p>He caved. He tried a craving, it wasn’t that bad, just ketchup on a chocolate bar. And it stopped, the burning ache that always persisted stopped. Only for a few hours. But it stopped. He could do something without thinking about what he was going to eat, he could finally focus, he felt normal. Maybe he should try the cravings more often?</p><p>He had to crave it for the hunger to stop. He tried the last craving again, it was disgusting, and he still burned afterwards. He had to crave it, the fire in him was hungry, and if he wanted it to be silent he had to feed it.</p><p>He was in control, he knew when to not give in. He knew when to ignore the burning whisper that asked, no, begged for things he couldn’t give it. He could stop when he wanted. He knew his limit. He wouldn’t go that far. Couldn’t go that far, no matter how loud the burning screamed.</p><p>He was sick. His friends were mad. But the fire was quiet. He was happy. He was in control. He could stop, did stop, before it got too extreme.</p><p>He was never alone anymore. His friends didn’t trust him, no matter how many times he told them he was in control, and he was. He stopped the burning, he was in control of the burning, of his hunger. He controlled it.</p><p>Have you ever wondered how good raw meat could be? Especially your own? His darkest cravings involved himself, but he didn’t give in to those.<br/>
They were dangerous; but have you ever realized how one’s fingers resembled sausages?<br/>
He didn’t want to bleed out, but have you ever noticed how it looks like strawberry sauce?<br/>
It was disgusting, but how could he know if he never tried?</p><p>Nya caught him, covered in red, what was the red? It covered his clothes, his arm, his mouth. He was chewing on something too. He remembers the burning, the hunger, a craving, the drool, a bite, the pain, the red, the satisfaction, the hunger, the disgust, the hunger, the red, the second bite, the hunger, the scream. </p><p>Nya was screaming, he was chewing, he was still hungry, still burning. </p><p>The fire was always hungry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did this fic need a chapter 2?</p><p>probably not.</p><p>Have I written one anyways. . .</p><p> . . . yes. . .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai didn’t know where he was, he couldn’t move, he was being crushed. His arm was on fire, something was touching his arm, making it hurt even worse. He tried to struggle, to get away. But his body was slow to respond, the weight on him making it worse. Something was whispering to him, quiet, unlike his cravings that would scream, but they were silent. He made it go away, or did he go away? Where was he, where was his family?</p><p>He couldn’t see, everything was so blurry. Grey figures over him. Talking around him. They wouldn’t stop touching his arm, it was too much, everything hurt, they were making everything worse. He began to burn hot, and the weight on his back left, he could breath. </p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly he was cold and wet. The figures were over him, around him, freezing him. Too cold, too wet. They were grabbing him, drowning him, they were trying to kill him. His eyes burned, everything was wet and cold, he couldn’t burn. His arm, he wanted it gone, it hurt too much, it felt like it was trying to kill him, it hurt so bad.</p><p>He started to cry, for his friends, for Nya, for anyone. And the figures whispered and cooed at that, mocking him, teasing him, murmuring things he couldn’t understand, he begged for anyone to help him. Suddenly they were touching him, patting him, holding him, it was too much. He flailed and squirmed, but that only encouraged them more, holding him, whispering to him still as he continued to fight against them. Until they mercifully pricked him with a needle and he felt the pain slip away, but they didn’t.</p><p>They still surrounded him, cooing, prodding, muttering, holding. It was all too much, but he couldn't move, his body refused him. Like a doll he laid there, the only thing comforting him was the solid ground, as they stared at him for hours, muttering, whispering, patting. Until they plucked him from the solid earth, taking him, swaying him back and forth, disorientating him. As they took him wherever they wanted, still limp from whatever took the pain away. </p><p>“Sleep. . .” was the only word he heard, they seemed to be chanting it as they followed him, always behind him, whispering, chanting. As if they were begging him, demanding him to leave, to let them have it all. They took his pain, his body, the ground, and now his mind; that's what they wanted, they wanted all of him. And it scared him how quickly they were doing it.</p><p>He tried to yell for help, to scream, but his tongue was dead in his mouth. So all that came out was a guttural yell, that was shushed by the figures, they surrounded him, enclosing him. Quieting him, the arms that held him squeeze him tighter, then he was suddenly on alone. </p><p>Surrounded by lights and noise, the figures stepped back, letting one take command. It muttered and hissed as it continued to prod him. Screaming for it to stop, as the figure stuck him again with another needle, Kai felt the world start to slip into darkness as the figures finally took his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>